bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppy/Fox Prower 2nd Story Part 11
Plot After Gil winning Anime Idol and becoming at the top of almost everything, his wife Molly, Bob The Builder's assistant Wendy, And Tails wife and friend Cosmo and Cream are not only auditioning but are convincing him to return. Characters *Gil (Gilligan Creed) *Molly (Molleena Creed) *Miles Tails Prower *Wendy *Naruto Uzumaki *(Other Male Contestants) *(Record Dealer Of Anime Idol) Part 11 Midnight: (Tails kept rowing the boat back to Anime City trying to get there quick before it's too late. As he rowed the boat he started singing Rascall Flatts Broken Road for all he had been through on Anime Idol.) Tails: (singing) I set out on a narrow way many years ago Hoping I would find true love along the broken road But I got lost a time or two Wiped my brow and kept pushing through I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you. Every long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you. Yes He did. I think about the years I spent just passing through I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you But you just smile and take my hand You've been there you understand It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true. Every long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you. Yeah Now I'm just rolling home Into my lover's arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you. That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you. Sunrise: (He made it back to Anime City returning to the people at Anime Idol. When he walked in his hotel room he heard the the other boys talking about what's happening. He opened the door.) Tails: Uh heh hey uh Boys: Huh whoa hey man oh you're ok Tails: I'm happy i'm ok (They brought him to the Record Dealer that gave Gil his present.) Record Dealer: Miles? Tails: Hey um i'm so so sorry i made a huge mistake Record Dealer: No no Miles me and the fans should be sorry it's not your fault it's ours. (Everyone relized have they not went so crazy on Tails he wouldn't have ran away.) Record Dealer: Cause after the elimination everyone seemed to be upset that they needed you more than ever. Tails: It was tough Record Dealer: Absolutely It was and i tried everything i can until i knew something in common. Miles get ready for your first cd album congrats congrats. (Tails did the same feeling he did for when he made it to the top 24 as to what he heard now. They hugged and tails head had no idea what's happening to him.) The Next Day: (It was agreed that only the boy that took Tails out knows, keep Tails first album a secret to Wendy and Molly, and tell the other singers that he came back. Every singer chose to keep it a secret and started to do their shows while Tails works on the songs for the album. For one of them he needed the help of Wendy but 2 singers Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood chose to help with that song also. For another Tails needed Molly, for 2 of them he needed both Gil and Naruto Uzumaki for 1, and Naruto for the other. And the other 25 he did by himself. He did 14 for something new and 11 for the ones he did already including the one he did before his very first elimination back in season 10. After that they needed for Wendy and Molly to do the songs they needed to do.) 3 days later: (Molly and Wendy chose to train for the show and now they were ready.) The Next Day: (Anime Idol Came Back On that week and then the best thing started happening. Molly and Wendy became The Final 2. Who takes it all home? Is it Wendy Or will Molly follow in her husband Gil's Footsteps and Win after him?) To Be Continued Category:Stories